Take A Break, Koito!
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Yuzuki Yukari can't sleep. At the same time she wonders about her crush, Koito, one of the most adorable geeks in the Vocaloid Mansion. However, many are going through the same. Rated M for lemon, yuri, and yaoi themes, language, and lord knows what else.
1. Night Light

_Author's Note_

 _ **Hi everyone! This is my first story written (obviously is a lemon)**_

 _ **I've been dying to write this for days now.**_

 _ **...DAMN TABLET Y U NO STAY ALIVE**_

 _ **Anyway, Koito is a girl... And an OC.**_

Yuzuki Yukari had been sitting in her room, with a dim light on, now for about three hours. She was terrified of Cul, who had been telling her ghost stories. She hated Lily, due to last time she stayed there due to the fact Lily showed no support when it came to sleeping, Lastly, she honestly was not sleeping anywhere close to Mayu, obviously Mayu was a murderous person. Hmm... Wait! That girl Koito might be awake... she thought. She tiptoed out of her room, crossing her fingers. Good time to confess, she thought. She quietly walked towards Koito's room. She knocked **.** "Come in." Koito told her. She quietly entered.

 **Koito's Point Of View**

I let her into my room, slightly confused. "It's 12:00 AM, I'd expect you to be asleep by now." I said in a fake tired tone. Yukari entered, closing the door, and to my notice- LOCKING IT?! I felt like unlocking it and running away, but I thought, No. I need to confess. My thoughts were quickly erased as she spoke. "Take a break." she said pointing to all of my monitors, in which I was sitting in front of. "It couldn't hurt you to say it now, hm?" she said, yanking my tie, causing me to lean towards her. My face turned scarlet red. "You're so cute when you blush.." She teased me with words as she came closer. She kept teasing. "Don't be so tense..You're mine now.." My face turned beet red. She took off my glasses and we were separated by a centimeter now.

 **Yukari's Point Of View**

I started kissing her, pulling her closer as I did. She kept trying to push me off and away, but gave up and let herself relax. I trailed a hand past her chest, stroking the sensitive lump. "Yukari~.." heard her moan. I kept kissing her harder and harder. I then moved down to her neck, and bit it playfully. I felt her try to make me stop, yet I sucked more on the bitten spot. I moved down to her shoulders, ignoring the pinkish mark on her neck. I listened to her breathing, encouraging me to keep going. Her shining dual colored eyes were relaxed, as if she didn't feel any tension.

 **Koito's Point Of View**

I started to heat up slightly more as Yukari started pushing my undershirt strap to the side. "Y-Yukari.. We need sleep. P-perhaps we could do this another time?" I asked her, getting out of my rather awkward position. I began to see dissatisfaction and sadness in her lavender eyes. She looked like she wanted to cry. I felt terrible for making her almost cry. "I didn't mean it in a mean way.. Just saying.." She stared at me for a while, then headed to my bed and laid down. The room was silent, the only noise being her breathing. I changed to a comfortable outfit of spaghetti strap top and shorts, and laid down next to her. I then fell asleep.


	2. The News

**Next Day: Koito's P.O.V**

I awoke, a drowsiness batting my head. _Damn it. I slept with glasses on again,_ I thought. But as soon as I could get up from my bed for anything, I was yanked back down. Yukari awoke with a groan. "Shh, shhh. It's ok." I whispered gently, caressing her cheek lightly. In return, she pulled me closer by the hips. I smiled lightly, kissing her on the nose gently. "Hey KonKon, Yukari, breakfast is ready!" my brother, Koita, yelled, bursting into my room. "Does he know?" Yukari asked. "No. I know him and Yukoto (Yukari's fanmade brother on dA) go a little too far, though." I replied, with a slight giggle. "How so?" Yukari asked as I walked over to my closet. "I'll tell you later, don't wanna spoil your appetite." I chuckled, putting on a sky blue v-neck and black capris.

 **New P.O.V : Koita's P.O.V**

I kept cooking pancakes, focusing on them. I was the cook for the day. What was worse, was the fact that they had to be differently flavored, due to the amount of people in this mansion. All of a sudden, a pair of bare arms grabbed me from behind. "Good morning, honey." I replied, assuming it wasn't my sister, yet it was Yukoto. I immediately realized it was him, when I saw lavender manicured fingers. He was only wearing black and purple leggings. "Yukoto, your sister is gay." I reported, trying hard not to giggle. "Proof?" he asked, with a skeptical look. "She slept with my sister, I swore I heard moaning." I stated in a whisper. "Are you sure it wasn't that slut, Kurai?" Yukoto asked, ignoring Kurai's "I'm going to kill you." stare.

 **New P.O.V: Yukoto's P.O.V**

I spotted my sister, walking shoulder to shoulder with Koito. "How was your time? Get to know eachother well?" But before Koita could say something else, I heard a loud slap. He had two scarlet marks on his face. Koito then picked up a plate, two blueberry pancakes, and sat down. Cul replied with a slight laugh. "One hell of a bitch move you did there, Tech Loli." she said, poking Koito's cheek. "I'm eating in my room. I've had enough shit!" I watched as my sister joined her, taking her food along as well. "Holy. Effing. Crap." I said, my eyes staring at Koito's neck. "That better not be what it looks like." I stared for awhile, then looked away. _No shit, Yukari gave Koi a hickey.._ I thought.


	3. Beach Day!

**Author's Update Note**

 **From here on out of the story, Piko will be mentioned. Therefor, in this story, he is a Vocaloid 3.**

 **This is my personal edit, same goes for some Vocaloid 2s. IT'S FOR THE PAIRINGS SAKE!**

 **At Koito's Room: Koito's P.O.V**

I finished my breakfast, and so had Yukari. However, when I came back from putting the plates away, something did not feel right. I entered my room. I immediately sat down in my chair, turned on my monitors, and remebered what she had said. _Take a break._ I repeated it over and over. "Y-Yukari?" I asked fidgeting."Yes?" she replied, in a firm voice."D-Daisuki.." _Why can't I say it?_ I thought. "D-Daisuki dayo.." I said, my face breaking out in a blush. She stared at ne for a long time. "Koito...Y-You too.." She said. "Be right back, I'll change into something relaxing." she said, and she then went to her room. I turned off my monitors, and got off. I immediately laid on my bed, hugging my navy blue and black body pillow, burying my face in my pillow. I cried into it.

 **At Yukari's Room: Yukari's P.O.V**

I went into my room, shut the door, locked it, and then changed into a purple t-shirt, and gray capris. Until then was I invited to join the Vocaloid 3 and 6 (Vocaloid 6 is mine) to a beach party. So was Koito. I kept thinking. It was tomorrow, Koito had no work to do on Friday. I went back to her room, forgetting. _I'm. Going._ I thought confidently. However, when I came back into Koito's room, she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "I..don't know if I love you..It feels wrong!" she said, in between her tears. I pulled her into a hug, stroking her back. "It's ok...You don't have to."

 **Next Day: New P.O.V: Piko's P.O.V**

I arrived at the beach with everyone else, wearing white and sky blue shorts. I had met many of the Vocaloid 6, yet there was one that I had never known before. She had a blue swimshirt, with black swim shorts. After we pitched up our umbrellas, chairs, and tents, I noticed she was in the blue tent. I went to join her. "Hi." I said, breaking the silence. "H-hi!" she replied, her face a bit red. "What's your name?" I asked, playing on. "K-Koito Uta." she said gently. "My name is Piko Utatane. We should go to the water." I said, taking her hand in mine. "Ok!" she said, forgetting her shyness.

 **Koito's P.O.V**

I followed Piko, and headed back to get my board. I returned back to him. I set my board into the water. He also set his down. Together, we paddled ourselves out to the waves that were good. We then balanced as the wave came. However, it was too late. I had fallen in the water, struggling to get up. My board had flown to shore. So had Piko's board. He swam over to get me, where I was close to drowning. He then picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I was shaking when I got back to the tent. "Shh..It's ok." Piko said, wrapping a blanket and towel around me. Everyone else was still partying. I was still scared.


	4. A Talk

**Vocaloid Mansion: 12:00 AM: Piko's P.O.V**

I kept thinking about the girl. The eyes, the emotions; they attracted me so well. I stared at my wall, blankly. Rising up from my bed, I headed downstairs to get some food. However, as I crept down, I heard a voice. It sounded like the girl. I followed the voice, sneaking back up. I ended up at a door. "Koito Uta's Room" the sign read. I creaked to door open and entered. Koito was sitting at her desk, typing furiously. "Don't worry, it's just me, Piko," I said, squatting behind her. "You shouldn't stay up this late. Especially for a girl like you." I said, shutting off her monitors. I leaned on her chair. "I uh..need to tell you a little something." I whispered.

 **Koito's P.O.V**

I patiently sat on my bed, waiting for what he had to say. He joined me, grabbing my hand. "A-ai shite..Ai shiteru!" He confessed, pulling me by the tie into a kiss. My face was covered in red, Piko's kiss strangling my stress. He pulled me closer, and then slipped his tongue in my mouth, battling them together. I wrapped us together with my blue and black glowing USB tail. We separated for breath, but then started again. A steady flow of tears began flowing from my eyes. He wiped them away, stopping. "Ai shiteru." I said to him, both of us blushing. "Uwah, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." he said, yawning. But before I could say goodnight, he had left.

* * *

 **Koito's P.O.V. Continued**

I stared at my drawings and posters of games and things I had made up, for pretty much about 1 hour. When I realized I was unable to sleep, I went to Piko's room. Quietly closing the door, I joined him. He awoke, looking me in the eye. "Can't sleep, huh?" I nodded, feeling a little guilty for awakening him, looking to the side miserably. "Something wr-" Before he could finish, we heard moaning in a couple doors over. "Wait! That's my brother and Yukoto! They are just umm...doing it.."I said sheepishly, forgetting Piko did not know that my brother was gay. I then explained the whole thing about how my brother had a relationship with eachother, then fell asleep, his arms embracing me me in warmth.


	5. Pain

Author's **Note:**

 **I know, the beginning was supposed to be at least T. Get ready, shit's turning to M.**

 **Also, KOITO AND KOITA ARE TWINS. I also own them. I will post something, introducing my OCs.**

 **Now shoo. I MUST THINK**

* * *

 **Next Day: Piko's P.O.V**

I woke up, noticing Koito was gone. Getting out of my bed, I walked over to my closet. I slipped on a pair of white and black shorts. As I walked down the stairs, I saw everyone in the den, crowded around Koito and of course Koita, her gay brother. "At least I'm not in love with a jackass!" Koita called out. Koito responded, putting up a blue manicured middle finger. "Piko is not a jackass, fucking dick." Koito said sharply, her blue eye flashing, and her grayish blackish eye twitching. I walked over to Koita, punching him in the mouth and groin area. He groaned, clutching his crotch. Cul responded, laughing. "Holy -cough- Shit!" was all she said. Koito walked upstairs, going to her room and slamming her door. Nobody laughed. Nobody talked. I followed her, glaring as I walked.

 **Koito's Room: Koito's P.O.V**

I slammed my door shut, locking it. However, as soon as I picked up a book, a pair of arms wrapped around my hips. They knocked me onto my bed. I felt icy breath on my neck. "P-Piko..W-what are you doing?!" I said, my face burning red. He backed up to my door, locking it silently. He then went over to me, kissing me with lips full of lust, sliding a hand past my chest. "Ahn~ W-we just met.." I moaned, regretting wearing a thin spaghetti strap. I kept letting him rub my chest, until he started going too far. I pulled away, forcing him to leave my room. He calmly left. As soon as he left, I had started staring at my wall. I thought about Piko. Oh how I love him, but I then thought about Yukari. Then I stopped again. Immediately pulling out a letter cutter, I cried in pain as my wrists bled uncontrollably. Then nothing was visible.

 **New P.O.V: CUL's P.O.V**

I headed to my room, my cat Moshi following closely. He was born red. I was headed towards my room when Moshi started meowing so damn loud. "Hmm?" I asked the red kitten, looking down at him. "Ohhh. Now I get it." I said, picking him up. As soon as I reached my room, I saw a dream. But it was real. Rinto sat in my room, resting on my bed, beckoning me to come into my room. As soon as I entered my room, I was greeted by a orange flavored Pocky poking into my mouth. I bit, making a fair half remain.


	6. A Little Out Time

**Notice: Rinto is 16, Cul is 17, Yukoto is 22, Yukari is 20, Koito is 13, Piko is 15, and Koita is 14.**

 **CUL's P.O,V: Continued**

Rinto started biting his end. We kissed aggressively, him occasionally carresing my cheek, bringing me to him. As I walked into my room, he began pushing me onto my soft red rug. We parted for a minute. "C-Cul...Daisuki...dayo..." Rinto said, pulling both of us back together, resuming the kiss. His teal eyes were lustful, calm, and wanting, which suprisingly relaxed me from being surprised. My red eyes were starting to rest, wanting more to be seen. I then realized that his shirt was off, and my crotch was wet. My jacket was also removed. I couldn't help but figure out that I was flustered from seeing his chest. I mean, sure I saw boys like Koito's brother and Piko shirtless, but they are like little kids still. Rinto moved down to my neck, inhaling my strawberry scent while I inhaled his tangy orange scent. He licked my neck, causing me to gasp. "R-Rinto! We just c-confessed! We can't go this far..." I said, my cat Moshi chiming in by meowing and rolling on his back.

 **Piko's P.O.V**

I went back to Koito's room, making sure she wasn't hurt. I went to her door, creaking it open. "Koito?" I asked. I saw her at her desk. Her monitors were on, there was a bloody letter cutter, and her wrists bled badly. I ran to the bathroom, getting out a roll of bandages, running back quickly. I came back, wrapping her wrists delicately. She awoke, cringing at the pain. I set her on her bed. I then was about to leave, but didn't want to at all. I stayed, sitting on the end of her bed, stroking her right arm. Her arms were muscular, yet her skin had a bit of a creamy texture. There were a couple scars. As I touched them, she began to awaken. She slowly awoke, her eyes **with** tears, her face painted with pain and sorrow. "Don't do this to yourself." I said, taking her hands into mine. Koito replied, her voice cracking. "Why was it her..Why?" I then figured out what she meant.

Flash **Back~** _"Heeeeey, Yukari-saaaan... " Meiko said in a slurred voice. "Hm?" Yukari said, putting her book down. "Have some apple juiceeeeee..." Meiko responded, handing her a cup with a clear liquid. "Ok." Yukari said drinking it. "I think she's drunk, Piko. We should go chill somewhere- Piko?" Koito said quite nervously. Piko was being fucked by Yukari in his room_ **.**

 **Flashback End~**

 **Piko's P.O.V**

Now I remembered. That day when Yukari forced me to "it" with her. I pulled Koito into a lover's kiss, desperate for her to forget. I lead our tongues together, and pulled her in as the kiss got deeper. She let out a slight squeak as I held her hands, warning me of her wrist injury. I pulled off her headphones and mine, making it comfortable for both of us. I then removed her shirt, revealing her crop top, and her strong torso area. She whimpered slightly as I touched her rather soft chest. I knew my hands were cold, so I went a little easier on her. "No being tense." I said, kissing her neck. I licked the reddish area, a moan escaping from her lips. Biting the spot, I heard her neck pulse. "Ahn~, P-Piko.. I-I.." Koito said, her voice trailing off.

 **Koito's P.O.V**

"Ayyyy, shit." I awoke, admitting the fact I was still safe, and that nothing happened between Piko and I. My phone vibrated under my pillow, my ringtone being a duet of Len and I doing "Electric Angel" where I kept it as a memory. "Hey, Lenka. What's going on?" I answered, sitting up. "KOITO, KOITO! YOU GOTTA FRIGGIN HEAR THIS!" Lenka answered, laughing. A new duet by Len and Kaito came on, a sexual one called "Shota Desuyon" blaring. "Ummmm, nice to know. Bye." I hung up. Heading downstairs, I couldn't help but notice the fact that I was still wearing only my crop top and shorts. Stopping midway, I went upstairs, changing into a black and blue plaid shirt, with a black undershirt under, and black capris. I headed back down, grabbing my drawing binder, which had a load of paper and drawings. I then went to the closet, grabbing my sneakers. I opened the front door. "I'm going out!" I said, reminding everyone. I walked out, feeling the fresh breeze from the summer air engulf my senses. I went to the park, where there was a large field, with blossom cherry trees, and lots of lush green I laid down,


	7. Get Ready

**Notice: Yay! I finally figured out a way to make longer chapters! (And I am still afraid to write a lemon, idk why) Anyway, keep going.**

 **Koito's P.O.V**

I relaxed, my heart rate regulating to a steady calm pulse, as I felt the **tickle** of cherry blossoms engulfing my senses, also my stress. I drew into my notebook, the blossoms causing my ideas to inflate. I fell asleep, drowning into a dream. **-Dream Time-** _I relaxed on an island, writing my stress and problems down, then ripping them up. As time passed, it felt as if I was weightless. Climbing into my tree hut, enjoying the calm breeze, and feeling the hot sun reheat my back from_ swimming. _Crunch. I looked down only to see a mere, little, black, baby bunny, bouncing along to the pulse of the waves as they crashed_ **-End-** I awoke, a pair of lips brushing against mine. It was Piko, rubbing my back, and reading a book. Once he noticed I had awoke, he caressed my injured wrists gently, as if mentally trying to rock me to sleep. I went back to my nap, lazily wrapping my USB tail around myself as a blanket. I yawned, as Piko planted a butterfly kiss on my forehead.

 **Yukoto's P.O.V**

I held Yukari's hand as we walked into the backyard, heading into the open 2-story treehouse with a balcony. It was already turning night, which was good. "Nee-chan, who do you love?" I asked, blushing, due to the fact she admitted that she had loved me. "A boy." She answered, a slight tremble in her voice. "How does he look?" I asked, waiting for something."Koita is a keeper." I said, smirking. "W-What the fuck?! He's friggin' 14!" Yukari said, glaring at me. "Nee-chan, I was kidding." I said, caressing her cheek. I felt her face getting hotter as I got closer. "Onee-chan...who do you like?" She said, changing the uncomfortability direction to me. "...You..." I said, pulling her into a kiss. I pulled away, walking towards my room. "O-onee-chan..." Yukari stuttered. I ignored her, going to my room. Going into my room, I immediately locked the door, or at least attempting to. "Yukari, it's fucking 12:00 AM. What?" I said, realizing I only had my purple boxers on. She knocked me onto my bed, kissing me. A weird sensation stirred in my length, making me regret. "Y-Yukari! This is twincest!" I stuttered, blushing madly. "Or is it?" She said, licking her lips. "You know you like it." She said, touching my length. She stroked it, a signal going off in my mind. "Mm, onee-chan.." Was the last thing I heard.

 **Koito's P.O.V**

I awoke at 1:00 AM, Piko sleeping next to me. My iBlueberry was vibrating under my pillow, reminding me I had a status update. But, before I could leave, I was yanked down, gasping. Piko was gripping my hand, causing my wrist to hurt. I was brought to tears immediately, biting my lip to try to bear the pain. I started crying, awakening Piko. "Mmph?" he groaned, starting to sit up slowly. There I was, looking like an idiot, trying to minimize my crying. "What's wro- You ok?" he said, hugging me and rubbing my back softly. "Can I unwrap them?" Piko added, gesturing to my wrists. I nodded, cringing as he slowly pried the bandages slowly. The bandages were bloody, and my wrists were aching and red. "Gotta re-wrap it. Why, just- why would you do that to yourself, Koito?" Piko said, pulling out a new roll of bandages from his pocket. Wrapping it with the old bandages, he wrapped my hands gently, shushing me if I squeaked from the pain. "I-I was jealous. Just get some rest." I said, letting him take my blanket. When I noticed he fell back asleep, I grabbed my blue long jacket, my light baby blue undershirt, my glasses, my pitch black jeans, my blue and black staff, my backpack, my large PhotonBoost blue and black sneakers, and other equipment needed for heading out. But before I left, I planted a kiss on Piko's head. "Wish me luck." I whispered, ready to head out, dressed and equipped. My "A" shaped antenna and my blue and black USB bounced as I left.


End file.
